once_upon_a_time_in_narniafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Wizarding World
This page details the timeline of the Wizarding World. The first ever installment is the Harry Potter ''book series, published from 1997 to 2007. Fanfictions are taken into consideration too, as they sometimes fit canonically within the primary timeline. 'NOTE: There are many timelines within the Wizarding World!' Primordial Timeline - J.K. Rowling's canon 'NOTE: This is all the media released by -or affiliated- J.K. Rowling, as such is the official canon above everything else.' 1926 * ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ''(either the 2016 film or screenplay) 1927 * ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Crimes of Grindelwald ''(either the 2018 film or screenplay) 1991 - 1992 * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''(book) 1992 - 1993 * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ''(book) 1993 - 1994 * ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''(book) 1994 - 1995 * ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ''(book) 1995 - 1996 * ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ''(book) 1996 - 1997 * ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ''(book) 1997 - 1998 * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ''(book) 2017 * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ''(book) * ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child ''(either the stage play or screenplay) 2020 * ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child ''(either the stage play or screenplay) Alpha (α) Timeline 'NOTE: This timeline is mainly consistent within the original series, so there are no points of divergence.' * ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ''(2016 movie or screenplay) *''Tom Riddle's Schooldays ''book series: **''Book 1: Silver Blood '' (1938 - 1939 school year) **''Book 2: Fathomless Fears '' (1939 - 1940 school year) **''Book 3: Masquerade '' (1940 - 1941 school year) **''Book 4: Serpens Sub Rosa '' (1941 - 1942 school year) **''Book 5: Schisms and Stone '' (1942 - 1943 school year) (Unreleased) **Untitled sixth book (1943 - 1944 school year) **Untitled seventh book (1944 - 1945 school year) * ''A Difference in the Family: The Snape Chronicles ''(1959 - 1998) ** Takes place concurrently within the ''Harry Potter ''book series ** A ''Final Mix ''is planned to be made, with added scenes that fit ''Hogwarts Mystery. * Severus Snape: The Middle Years ''(1981 - ?) (Unfinished) * A ''Final Mix ''revision is planned to be made, with added scenes from ''Hogwarts Mystery. * Hogwarts Mystery ''(1983 - ?) * ''Harry Potter ''book series: **''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone **''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' **''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban '' **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ***''Hermione Granger and the Order of the Phoenix ''- The fifth book from Hermione's perspective. **''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ***''Hermione Granger and the Half-Blood Prince ''- The sixth book from Hermione's perspective. ***''Ginny Weasley and the Half-Blood Prince (1996 - 1997 school year) - The sixth book from Ginny's perspective. **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ***''Hermione Granger and the Deathly Hallows - The seventh book from Hermione's perspective. * ''The King's Chronicles ''(1991 - 1997) - Takes place concurrently within the ''Harry Potter ''book series, as it's Ron's perspective of the series' events. Beta (β) Timeline 'NOTE: This timeline follows the canon of the original series up until the fifth book. ''' 1991 - 1992 * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1992 - 1993 * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 1993 - 1994 * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 1994 - 1995 * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995 - 1996 * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 1996 - 1997 * Harry Potter and the Veil of Mystery 1997 - 1998 * Harry Potter and the Ring of Reduction 1998 - ? * Phoenix Intuition Gamma (γ) Timeline Delta (Δ) Timeline Epsilon (ε) Timeline NOTE: The point of divergence is within the whole series, as the following series is a rewrite of the original but set approximately 9-10 years the latter, and with Harry having a twin sister: Heather 2000 - 2001 * Harry & Heather Potter: The Philosopher's Stone '' 2001 - 2002 * ''Harry & Heather Potter: The Chamber of Secrets '' 2002 - 2003 * ''Harry & Heather Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban '' 2003 - 2004 * ''Harry & Heather Potter: The Goblet of Fire 2004 - 2005 * Harry & Heather Potter: The Order of the Phoenix 2005 - 2006 * Harry & Heather Potter: The Half-Blood Prince 2006 - 2007 * Harry & Heather Potter: The Deathly Hallows 2010 - ? * Wizards at Forks